


The Day

by Stalkkerikissa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family, Family Loss, Feelings, Helping others, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, not really family loss, side otayuri, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: Story inspired by Sonata Arctica's song The Day.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first fic I've ever written. I got the inspiration to this story while i couldn't sleep and was listening music. I've wanted to create something for this fandom for a long time but I didn't have the time, inspiration or courage to do so before this. Please be kind to me, English isn't my first language and I really haven't ever written anything in English before. Hope you like it!

Viktor sat on the roof of their home alone. His and Yuuri’s, the one they built together in Japan after retiring and moving on to become coaches. They had then adopted three years old twins, Aki and Hiro, and taken Yurio in after the boy lost his grandfather. 

So they had a perfect little family, they did what they loved, coaching Yurio and teaching the little boys to skate and even Yurio seemed to enjoy his life with the kids (he really loved his ‘little brothers’ and every time he could, between training and competitions, he tried to teach the little ones how to jump singles, which Yuuri had strictly forbidden until the boys were at least eight or ten years old) and his disgustingly in love with each other ‘parents’. 

Everything was perfect. The day when the sea came in destroyed it all.

The morning was normal, Viktor was making breakfast for his family while Yurio prepared for the day on the ice again and Yuuri was waking up the twins who now were 6 years old. That had been their morning routine for the last three years Yuuri and Viktor sometimes switching between waking the kids and making breakfast. This morning was his turn to make breakfast since it was his day off.

Viktor set the table little before two little boys ran to the kitchen giggling while annoeyd Yuuri came after them. “Boys! What have I said about running inside!” He snarled to the boys. 

“Sorry dad” the boys said together sharing looks and grinning. They were almost as bad as Nishigori triplets who were now teenagers and even worse than they used to be, but Viktor still couldn’t help the love that filled his chest when seeing their smiles while he served breakfast.

“Good morning love” Yuuri said gently giving his husband a loving smile and a little kiss on the lips which made the kids gag and Yurio roll his eyes still disgusted by how Yuuri and Viktor acted.

“Get used to it boys, Otabek is going to come visit before the season starts and you know how Yura gets when he’s around” Viktor grinned and hugged his love from behind and kissing his cheek gently. Yurio and Otabek had finally started dating in the past year after dancing around each other for two years after being best friends since they met in Barcelona.

After breakfast was over Yuuri took the boys to school and Yurio to practice while Viktor had his day off. He loved his family but he also loved the peace and silence when he was alone. Of course that meant he was on the shopping, cleaning and cooking duty that day but he actually enjoyed doing those things. They were things he never gave much of thought before Yuuri but now he had a family who he had to think when doing those things.

He was on the sofa reading book and relaxing when the phone call came little less than an hour after his family had left. He took his phone confused and saw Yuuris name on the screen. Had he forgotten something? Or was there something Yuuri needed from the store? He answered the call smiling happily and excited to hear his husbands voice again so soon.

“Vitya! Where are you?” Yuuri asked quickly and Viktor heard immediately how scared and panicked he sounded. “Listen, there is not much time, you have to go somewhere safe and high, please honey, you need to go somewhere safe now!” Yuuri cried on the phone and he heard how his husbands voice shook.

“What? Are you okay? What is happening?” Viktor asked worried now. He had never heard Yuuri sound so scared and distressed.

“It’s… It’s coming, you need to… You need to listen to me and… And you need to go, save yourself, I’m with boys, the school… Shit Viktor you need to go now! It’s coming!” Yuuri said sobbing while speaking which made it pretty hard to understand what he was trying to say. “Go to the roof, somewhere, please! I can’t lose you, Vitya please!”

Viktor was very confused and worried about Yuuri. He didn’t understand why he had to go to the roof but he decided to listen Yuuri and left the house taking his keys with him. “Okay love, I’m outside now, I will go to the roof, don’t worry” He said calmly and then made the mistake turning around and he saw it. “What the…” he whispered and stared at the biggest wave he had ever seen. He shouldn’t have even seen it since they didn’t live on the beach and there were houses between them and the sea. It was still far away but he could see it silently getting closer. 

“Vitya! Please go to the roof now!” Yuuri cried and he could hear Yurio trying to calm him while he heard his little boys distressed voices on the background.

“O… Okay I will” Viktor said in shock and went to the ladder and put his phone in his pocket and climbed on the roof. He went to the highest point of their two-story house and turned back to watch the wave. He took his phone and noticed his hands were shaking violently. There was low buzzing in his ears. “Honey? I’m on the roof now” he said watching still how the wave came closer. He thought he heard it now, the low rumble of thousands and thousands litres of water rolling towards the beach and he could already see it in his mind how the first houses crushed under the water. He only wished he would be safe. He had never thought of dying but suddenly it was a very real possibility. He didn’t want to die. He finally had his life and love and he had his beautiful sons. He couldn’t die yet. Not like this. Never like this.

“I will be fine” Viktor said to no one when the call ended suddenly and the last thing he heard was his husbands’ cries. He lowered his phone and stared, still in shock. He could hear it coming. Soon it was so freaking loud and he could hear screaming all around him. It was so scary. He was alone.

He could feel it when the water hit his house. He was sure he would die but all he could hear was the screeching when his neighbour’s cars crashed against the house and rolled over from the force of the water. He could hear windows breaking and alarms going off everywhere. Then the water went even further and rose higher, but it never touched him. His house did survive and he was alive. 

He didn’t know how long it lasted. The water never went away. There was no screams anymore, only silence and he could see other people on other roofs that hadn’t been swallowed by the ocean. He could see the shock on others faces and he knew he looked the same. 

He knew he wasn’t only one who survived, but he felt so alone. He didn’t know where his family was or what had happened to them. He could only hope they were somewhere safe. 

He remembered something Yuuri had said about school and suddenly he could feel fear setting down on his stomach. The school was closer to the ocean. What if they had been trapped there? They had been together, he had heard them all on the phone.

Viktor took his phone, his hands shaking so violently now. There was no signal, the flood had taken the lines with it.

It was so silent now. Memories from the morning came in his mind. Would he ever get to hear those happy voices from then again? Would he ever get to hold his Yuuri in his arms again? Would he see his sons, Yurio, anyone of his family again?

It had to be hours he sat on the roof because by the time he heard the helicopter, sun had started to set. The water was still there, he could hear and see it from his spot on the roof. He raised his eyes to the sky and saw so many helicopters on the sky. He had never seen so many before. He could hear voices and soon followed his surviving neighbours example and stood up starting to shout and wave to the helicopters. 

It took long time but eventually he was rescued. He sat in the helicopter, scared and shivering, holding his phone and hoping to get a call from Yuuri, from anyone. 

Signal didn’t come back. 

Finally, he got off the helicopter, he was taken somewhere higher and he could see many scared and lost looking people there. First-aid team took him inside of some big building and he saw even more people, some of them wet and hurt and he heard so many voices it hurt his head. Crying and talking and even screams of pain somewhere. He was led to a room and they checked him and after they declared he was okay even if he was in shock still, he was led to where other people were. 

He tried to see if he could catch a sight of his family, or hear their voices but there was nothing. He tried to remember what they wore when they left and tried asking people if they had seen them but he found out nothing. After pointless tries, he went to sit somewhere were the cries of agony didn’t reach his ears so much. He was alone. His family was gone. He was left behind. 

For a little while he thought it would have been better if the sea had taken him, but then his phone call with Yuuri came in mind. He had wanted him to live, that’s why he had called and saved him. Viktor knew what Yuuri would want him to do now. He would want him to help in any way he could.

So Viktor got up and went to ask if he could help and soon he was working, giving water and blankets to those who needed. It wasn’t much but it kept him busy and he didn’t have time to think about his lost family. 

After hours things seemed to calm down. People were sleeping in the corridors of the building they were in and rescue forces had taken care of the hurt people and search parties were now going out looking if they had missed anyone. 

Viktor still hadn’t seen his family or heard anything from them. There was nothing to do now and he was starting to fall apart. He was tired and scared and everything he had pushed aside came now back in full force. What would he do now? He really was alone. There was no one but him left. He had lost everything. 

Tears started to fall down his face and he sat down on the floor. He was alone. Someone tried to comfort him, but he couldn’t stop falling apart now. He was lost. He had lost his love and life. He had nothing.

After crying for what felt like hours, he fell asleep soon after someone gave him a pillow and blanket.

He didn’t know how long he slept but he woke up when his phone started buzzing. It was six in the morning and his alarm had gone off. He looked at his phone, not really understanding what was happening. He silenced his phone quickly not wanting to disturb others. He got up feeling all sore after sleeping on the floor and looked around him. 

People were still lying on the floor around him and most of them were sleeping, but there were new faces he hadn’t seen before. Everyone looked pale and sick but he still didn’t see the faces he wanted to see. After a while he started walking away from the people and went outside. It was still little dark but sun was already rising. 

It was so silent still. He heard people walking around him and talking but he didn’t listen that closely. He walked away from the building and looked at the sea. It had calmed but there was still water on the streets below. 

The sight was sad and crushing. This was his city and the sea had taken it with force. It had taken his life away. He really had lost everything.

Suddenly he heard frantic and tired voices coming closer and soon few people were running towards him. He heard their shoes on the cravel and turned around to see what was going on.

“Papa!” he heard right before two little boys crashed to him and hugged him tightly. He was shocked again. Without thinking he sank down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the boys, his sons and hugged them tightly.

“Hiro… Aki… Where is your dad? Where is Yura?” Viktor asked voice shaking from the feelings he tried to contain. He wasn’t alone. His sons were there so that must have meant Yuuri and Yurio were okay too.

“Vitya!” He heard his husband cry when he too ran to hug him, crying from relief and finally he even heard Yurios ‘old man, you’re alive!’ scream and the younger man also came in their group hug. He was so relieved because after so many hours and dark thought, he had his family back. They were all there and alive. 

He kissed them all and squeezed them in his arms crying silent tears of happiness. He wasn’t alone anymore. They may have lost their home but they were together again and everything would be fine again.

Viktor would never take his family for granted anymore. They had all luckily survived from the day the sea came in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
